


Event Horizon

by FerinHite451



Category: Upside Down (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerinHite451/pseuds/FerinHite451
Summary: Love's not known for being particularly easy to follow. Luckily, the rest of the world follows a stricter set of rules.But when gravity starts to follow love's model? All bets are off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is mostly just a placeholder until I can get re-focused on the rest of my work. Fans of Underneath can rest easy, because I have not abandoned the story just yet. I am still alive.  
> You know the old saying about beating your head against a brick wall? That's me so far with Underneath. I love the story, and I love you guys, but I keep trying to force words out instead of letting them come naturally. I need to get some distance from it, but I also don't want to completely lose all momentum. I figured, do a straight blender of two stories. I've seen it done, and I've seen it done damn well.  
> With this new model I'm following, the theory is that writing this will be easier since I'm not coming up with completely new events. I get to keep the creative gears turning, and hopefully it will serve as an inspiration of sorts for the main attraction. Maybe even get this stuff out quicker, on a more regular basis. Crazy sh*t, huh?  
> Now I'll shut up and let Granddaddy Quinn tuck you all in.

Let me tell you a story of a galaxy unlike our own.

The important bits are all the same, don’t worry. There are still people and there are still cars and there are still houses, just like here. The cities are a lot like the ones we know, and the country...oh, the countryside. If you ever want to know what it looked like, imagine the most beautiful mountain you’ve ever seen in your life, surrounded by deep forests and grassy plains that stretch all the way to the shining oceans. That’s the quality of land that stretched for miles around.

But there was an important difference between our world and theirs. Just a small one, but at the same time monumental. Because in this galaxy, on the top of the universe, there were two Earths just like ours, but next to each other.

I don’t mean that you could see one in the night sky, I mean that they were  _ next to each other _ . If you stood in the right spot and looked up, there wouldn’t be a sky, no; instead, you’d see a city above you, teeming with people running through the streets like ants. It’s absolutely impossible by what we know today, and yet somehow these planets existed in a state that the locals referred to as “double gravity.” They were fancy like that. They even gave the two Earths different names; one was Top, and the other was Bottom.

Alright, so they weren’t always creative.

Now of course, there were some special rules to this. After all, two entire planets can’t get that close without consequences, now, can they? No, there were new laws of nature, and the first was that everything that came from one world, belonged to that world’s gravity. Always. If you were born on Top, you would always be pulled back by Top, even if you were on the other one. The good news was, that meant that you could walk on Bottom’s ceilings if you wanted. The bad news was, any other visit meant you were playing monkey bars with the grass.

But as fun as monkey bars are, no one wanted to always be on them, and that’s what led to the discovery of the second law: A man from one world could walk around normal on the other world if he had enough weight to hold him. When people found out, they began trading metal bars and wooden blocks between worlds, anything that could weigh you down enough to walk amongst strangers.

And while they were having their fun, they found out the third law by breaking it. You see, the two Earths were in balance, but that balance was very fragile, Something about both planets caused them to reject each other, which was why they hadn’t crashed together eons ago. When people tried to get little bits of Top and Bottom even closer, they found out that the matter from both planets could touch each other, for a while. Don’t take them apart in time, and they burned. Both of them, bursting into flames at the same time, right where they touched.

People naturally started to avoid contact between worlds again. It even got to the point that anything from another world was declared “negative mass,” and therefore illegal. It was fear, fear of both Earths burning out of a misguided desire for friendship.

And it’s in the middle of all this that our story begins, with a young boy visiting his grandmother on the weekend.


End file.
